Dirty Dancing
by True Essence
Summary: OneShot: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy hold the positions of Head Girl and Boy of Hogwarts. They have an important job to do however things do not turn out the way Hermione wants them too and it leads into a heated evening.


**Author's Note:** This is technically my first completed story on here, I was trying to figure out how to make it readable. Hopefully I did well, I hope that I gave enough detail during the dance to help the visual. Anyways, I based this fanfic off of this picture of Draco and Hermione dancing. I found it a while ago, it's the picture that I have on my profile as my icon. Or whatever. just wanted to write a fanfic one shot off of this for a while. Also you can youtube "Take the Lead" the idea of the tango was from a scene in that movie. Hope you enjoy my first completed fanfic. I would love to hear reviews, it's not Beta'ed so there may be mistakes and what not, something I didn't catch but ya know how it goes :) Also, if it's something that's... really rude and disgusting or whatever because you don't like the pairing Dramione, then send it to me personally. Don't post it here because my response to you may send you for a loop :D

I don't own Draco or Hermione, it'd be nice but I don't, they belong to J.K Rowling and her awesome HP universe.

This isn't really a "romance" more of a drama just so you know.

* * *

**Dirty Dancing**

Hermione walked quickly through the corridors. She was on her way to the Common Room that was designed specifically for the Head Boy and Head Girl, at the moment she was strictly thinking of everything she had to accomplish in such a short amount of time. One of the most annoying things in her mind was the fact that she had to wait on her fellow Prefect just to get things done, if she could do it all on her own then she wouldn't be frustrated, upset, aggravated and every other feeling that always came to the surface when dealing with him.

"Particeps"

She said quickly brushing a long dark curl from her face before making her way into their joint Common Room. Some who never stepped foot into the homes of the Head Boy and Girl assumed that the joint living space contained both of their houses colors however, the green/silver combination mixed with the maroon/gold would clash terribly and most likely would be painful to look at. The ceiling was high with intricate details; the mahogany color of the wood was laced with carvings of swirls and flowers, there was a large chandelier that hung suspended in the air that was lit by candles. It was beautiful. The walls matched the ceiling in color and design. A large white carpet sat on the floor stretching out to cover the entire floor. Their joint living area held a large oak table with a large cream couch and two large cream armchairs and a stone fireplace sat in front of their table adorned on the mantle with a clock, and statues of all of the animals that represented the houses.

There were two floors, the first containing their common room and the second was nothing but their bedrooms and the shared bathroom. Hermione's bedroom door was off to the far right; her door held a large Gryffindor emblem whereas her fellow "Head" had the emblem for his house, his door was located on the far left. She thought of heading up to her room to lay her things down but she remembered what she had to do. Chocolate brown eyes scanned the area only to make her sigh in annoyance seeing no sign of the blonde being there. Setting her things down on the table, she pulled her black school robes off and folded it neatly laying it across the arm of the chair before climbing the stairs and walked towards the left to his bedroom door and knocked trying not to sound rude but urgent because she was not in the mood for an altercation today. They never got along and the fact that they had to work together on bloody everything annoyed her to no end but she knew she had to do what was required and the extra mile could be obtained on her own time. Hearing no sound on the other side she knocked once more only a bit louder this time.

"I know he bloody hears me" she muttered knocking again only for her knocks to turn into frustrated pounds "DRACO MALFOY OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR! If you are in there I know that you very well hear my knocking! We have to sample the music for the dance!"

This was probably one of the most important parts of the dance, other than the decorations which she was going to enlist the other Prefects to assist with, the music was important. They couldn't have anything inappropriate otherwise Professor McGonagall would have a bit of things to say that Hermione wasn't interested in hearing, she wanted to avoid problems at all cost. Continuing with her banging, she began to come to the conclusion that she would unlock the door magically and barge in regardless if he was sleeping or not.

He pushed through the portrait hole as the picture swung open. Today had been a pretty uneventful day and he was utterly bored, the blonde was hoping for a bit of excitement, something that showed things were still normal or at least normal enough for him to laugh at a first year for stumbling through the corridors trying to find their classes, or even getting stuck in that trick step. That's what he needed a damn good laugh. And that's exactly what he got when he made it up the stairs with the intentions to disappear into his room and melt into his bed. With a smug grin jumping onto his face he leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and watched the scene before him. There was Hermione Granger standing with her back to him looking as if she wanted to bang his door down, arching an eyebrow it took everything in him not to erupt into laughter. He stood there for a moment so watching her take her anger out on his door, he prepared himself to move forward only to freeze as she pulled her wand out, and the Gryffindor had every intention of using "Alohamora" to unlock the door.

_Did I lock my door this morning? _Draco wondered to himself, he couldn't remember, he was slightly in a rush when leaving out so he might have come out of the bathroom instead of his bedroom today. Shrugging at the thought, he moved forward and tapped her shoulder causing her turn around, her chocolate eyes widening in frustration, shock and embarrassment

"I can hear you just fine, no need to shout Granger."

Hermione's raised arm lowered as her cheeks turned a light rosy pink seeing him standing behind her which caused a smirk to jump across his pale, sharp features. Merlin, how long was he standing there? Clearing her throat, she tucked her wand back into her black uniform socks; tucking a long dark curl behind her ear she narrowed her eyes to him

"Right. Come on then, we have work to do and I'd like to get it over with before it gets too late. I don't want to have to look at you for too long."

"Oh really? If I didn't know any better, you were dying to take a look at me. After all, you are the one standing in front of _my _door"

Hermione scoffed, rolled her eyes and pushed past him heading down the stairs back into the Common Room with Draco following closely behind.

It was as if she didn't even acknowledge his comment, she sat down on the couch, removed the grey sweater laying it with her robes. Draco watched with curiosity at her movements, the removing of the sweater caused him to think she was trying to seduce him by doing it so sexily.

"If I didn't know any better Granger, I'd say you were trying to catch my attention. Sorry love, you're not my type" Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked to him

"Oh please get over yourself Malfoy, I cannot help that you're so engrossed in your own looks that you assume _everyone_ wants you."

He smirked watching as she smoothed her hands over her hair and grey-black pleated skirt before pulling the clipboard and notebook she pulled from her bag into her lap. Grey eyes fell on the items in her lap and his smirk disappearing noticing what it was she wanted to get done and he groaned sitting gracefully on the couch a few feet away from her and rested his long limbs on the table loosening his silver and grey tie, his black uniform robes hanging loosely from his body.

"Must we really do this Granger? I say skip this whole load of rubbish and get a good laugh in when something inappropriate plays at the dance."

She looked over to him catching the puppy dog look in his grey eyes and rolled her eyes "Are you serious? We cannot allow that to happen Malfoy, this is our job and I prefer not to get into trouble with the heads of our houses because we didn't do what we were supposed to do. Whether you like it or not, this is part of our job."

Scoffing, he ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair and looked to her, he thought back to that blush he saw earlier, it was one of those simple pleasures in life that Draco just couldn't seem to tire of, he couldn't help but to want to make her blush again.

"Really think about it Granger, this is ridiculous. I have better use of my time, things that require…" a smug smirk pulled at his lips again, something that only Draco Malfoy could perfect as he looked over her "… all of my attention"

Brown eyes widened at his insinuation and she grabbed one of the pillows and chucked it at his head, he dodged it narrowly and laughed but Hermione was already finished with his childish antics and she threw another pillow this time hitting him in his face making him stop laughing.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Get over yourself Malfoy; we have a job to do! Stop being an annoying git and pay attention."

Ten minutes later, music echoed throughout the common room, because the ceiling was so high it seemed to go on for ages before reaching its end. The simple radio turned into the next song, Hermione smiled ignoring the fact that Draco was sitting on the couch with a bored expression on his face, and she leaned back into the couch

"I like this one"

"How fan-bloody-tastic for you"

The brunette sat up quickly looking over to him, her chocolate brown eyes took him in scrutinizing every detail about him. It seemed like only yesterday when Harry was able to defeat Voldemort, it happened so quickly that it was almost like it never truly begun. His pale features were always hard and taunting, almost as if he had no trace of humanity in him however she knew different, he may have been branded, the mark still sat clear against his pale skin, her eyes darted to it now. He tried to seem so heartless and cold but she knew otherwise, he didn't kill Professor Dumbledore, there was so much that he could have done but chose not to, regardless of what he was trying to prove, he proved otherwise however he was still annoying. Locking eyes with each other, she quickly looked away to her clipboard and he looked towards the fireplace

"Ahem…well this song is going on the playlist"

"Brilliant" he mumbled.

"Is that all you have to say?"

Draco looked at her raising an eyebrow, what did she want from him? Did she want him to jump up and down with glee because she found a song that she liked? As far as he was concerned, Granger did all of the work while he sat bored out of his mind listening to song after song after song and he was ready to go take at least an hour nap before Quidditch practice. He was amazed honestly how quickly Hogwarts seemed to jump back into the swing of things, the war that went on didn't last very long, in all honesty he didn't like to think about it so he didn't.

"What else would you have me say Granger?"

"Oh I dunno, perhaps be a bit involved in the process Malfoy. This is your job, you're Head Boy for Merlin's sake, you are supposed to work with me in these things and not just sit there on the couch either falling asleep or completely ignoring me!" her face began to turn a light shade of pink in her anger, Draco's eyes fell on her cheeks and this happened and he smirked

"Oh you think so? Why don't you tell me what I should do Granger"

"You know very well what you need to do! I am not your mother; I am not supposed to search this castle to find you in order to get your cooperation on something. We are supposed to work together to make sure the Prefects have proper patrol schedules, we have to put together this dance, we are the role models of this school and you cannot even do that!"

Watching her with mild amusement, he began to clap in mock admiration with a sneer on his face but she wasn't finished "Oh you think this is funny? I am bloody sick of you and your antics! You walk around here as if you own this school, well here is something that you need to know and understand, you're a coward!" though she did appreciate him for not doing the things that he was supposed to do, he was a coward in terms of always taking the easy way out of things by not facing his problems, by hiding behind his cold façade and it irritated her. Draco's eyes narrowed at her words, he hated being called a coward but Hermione was still going on her rampage. Standing to her feet, the clipboard tumbled from her lap and she stared at him "You are a coward Draco Malfoy, always hiding behind your insults, never acknowledging that things you say and do hurts other people! You became a Death Eater to flaunt your power a-"

"ENOUGH"

Hermione's eyes widened at his sudden outburst, she was heaving out of her anger and frustration and Draco had enough. They stood for a moment staring at each other; well Hermione was more or less looking up to him considering how he was taller than her standing at six feet while she was only five foot seven.

"You know nothing about me Granger; do not pretend as if you do." with that he grabbed his things and walked away moving up the stairs. He had plenty to say but chose simply not to waste anymore time so he made his way to his bedroom, putting his things on his desk, he grunted in anger and punched the wall hearing a sickening crack but he ignored the pain in his hand.

Hermione watched him walk away; brushing her hair from her face she turned back to the radio as the music continued to play as if they never argued. Well more like she shouted at him and he stomped away, sighing the Gryffindor sat on the couch closing her eyes and allowing the music to take her over. The light sound brushed through her ears, standing to her feet she decided to move to the music, to let it beat out her frustration, not that she was much of dancer, well she never really tried, but she just moved. Closing her eyes, she held her hands against an invisible partner and moved closing her eyes allowing the music to take her over. Draco sat on the edge of her bed, his head resting in his knees as he tried to control the anger that rushed to the surface over her words, he tried to keep it at bay but she knew how to make him angry. He hadn't felt that angry in a very long time, or at least… he just never acknowledged it.

"Damn you Granger" He muttered before sitting up hearing music. "Still playing that bloody music"

Walking to the door, he pushed it open pausing at the top of the stairs. Slowly descending, he leaned against the wall slightly surprised to see the bushy haired Gryffindor dancing… to the music… by herself. It was… clearing his throat silently, he watched her for a little while before letting out an aggravated grown and found himself moving over to her swiftly, just as she turned, he took the place of the invisible dancer. Hermione's eyes snapped open feeling the cool flesh of someone join her, chocolate eyes fell on stormy grey ones as Draco stood before her, one hand on her waist and the other tightly holding her hand.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" she demanded but he did not reply, he did not smirk, he did not sneer, he simply looked to her before pulling her closer holding her tightly gaining a slightly startled gasp from the girl. They moved, he could feel her muscles tense against his hold, she was trying to break away and lead but he was not going to let her.

Suddenly the light music changed into something with a bit more soul, something sultry and sexy, Draco noticed how she tried to once again pull away but he snapped her back into him, his hand on her back, a gasp came from her lips as her right hand clung to his upper arm. Her chocolate eyes were glaring into him but he did not release her. He spun her and pushed her out but Hermione knew how to respond, this was a tango dance, with his hand never leaving hers, she spun and came back towards him with force but Draco held onto her left hand in unison, his left knee and her right knee sat side by side while their other legs stretched out behind them. Hermione kept her eyes narrowed as she looked at him but he was not giving up and letting go, firmly planted on her back was his larger hand and slowly they slid back up into a standing position and slowly her left hand slid back into place against his shoulder. As the music's tempo began to pick up, he spun her around, her right leg wrapping around his waist but their narrowed eyes never left each other until he pushed back allowing her dip her back, her eyes finding the back of the couch until he snapped her back up, her breath catching in her throat as he eyes fell on his again. Hermione was surprised at the vigor of his hold on her and Draco couldn't believe that Granger knew how to tango and she was doing a very good job, he could feel her bare leg against his hip until he pushed her back, both of her feet touching the ground and she twisted her hips, until she was facing away from him, her back to his chest, the blonde's hand rested against her abdomen and his arm held her tightly against him as the two moved across the room locked in an epic battle of dance. A Lioness and a Serpent.

Again she spun, but his arms never allowing her to go far, she spun out but he caught her hand, and Hermione stopped at the peak of the spin but came back because of his hold against her and when she faced him, he pulled her against him feeling her breasts against his chest, his left hand on her back, Hermione's right hand clinging to his arm while the other was held captive. Their knees bent again, while their opposite legs stretched but he leaned his torso forward which made Hermione lean back, she was breathing quite hard due to the exertion and the intensity of their simple dance, Draco looked down to her, his eyes focusing on her neck, on how it extended beautifully and gracefully towards her face, her face that held those full pink lips that always had some sort of smart ass comment coming from them towards him, to her nose that fit perfectly in her face, to those chocolate brown eyes that were at the moment closed. His grey eyes continued to stare and take her in, her long dark brown hair protruded from her hair into tresses, he did notice a while back that it wasn't as bushy as it used to be but curlier. Hermione could feel Draco's breath on her neck as they held the position he forced them into, her eyes had fallen closed when she saw how close to him she was, she had never been this close to Draco Malfoy before and it slightly unnerved her. It was… odd feeling his toned chest against her own body, he was strong, he never once allowed her to break away and leave him alone, it was almost as if he was trying to fight her for control. After a moment of inspecting the girl he held in his arms, he closed his eyes as well, his breathing elevated just as much as hers was.

"I-"

"Shut up for once Granger" He mumbled against her neck, how he got that close to her neck she did not know. Draco could smell the Jasmine scented perfume radiating from her neck and he couldn't help him but to lean in closer and inhale deeply. Honey was another smell that invaded his senses, it was her hair. He could smell everything about her and it was different, what was he bloody doing? Feeling her tense in his arms against, he allowed them to relax and he pulled her up. Hermione opened her eyes; her skin holding a slightly rosy color due to the movement, her hair was wild about her face… s_he looks beautiful that way_ he thought to himself almost gagging the moment he thought it. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ She wondered. After a moment of silence, Hermione rubbed her arm and looked up to him

"I'll… I'll go; I can finish doing this on my own"

Draco said nothing when she brushed past him leaving a cloud of Jasmine and honey behind her. Turning, he watched her frantically gather her things and the radio before walking calmly away and up the stairs. Not bothering to turn back around, she made it to her room, unlike Draco that morning, she left her door unlocked, putting her things on her bed, Hermione collapsed on the floor but not from exhaustion but… just because. Her dark hair laid out about her head and she just breathed. He never acted that way before, so commanding and in control and… sexy. It was interesting. The Slytherin walked up towards his room, he took a peek into The Gryffindor's bedroom and saw her lying on the ground, standing for a moment he turned and walked into his own room closing the door behind him. Both seventh years were silent in their rooms trying to rethink what just happened… it was just a dance.

Hermione was the first out of her room; she stood in the middle of the hallway not sure what to do anymore but soon enough Draco emerged from his own room and faced her with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"You have something to say?" he asked his deep voice monotone. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what to say

"Not really…"

"Well… then I guess that's it then."  
Nodding her head, Hermione took a deep breath and turned on her heel about to head back into her room however Draco acted impulsively, grabbed her arm, pulled her back to him and captured her lips. Grey eyes focused on the surprise in the chocolate ones but soon enough she relaxed against him and kissed him back. It was quick; it seemed to end just as quickly as it began. Draco pulled away, backed away and turned to disappear into his room leaving the brunette standing in the hallway, she was initially surprised but it felt… nice. Turning away as well, she went into her room only to allow the music to once again invade her senses.


End file.
